Sorte ou Azar
by LadyBug Li
Summary: A sua vida profissional estava cada dia mais entediante, seu estado amoroso estava em coma irreversível eo seu círculo de amizades estava tão caído quanto os dois citados acima. Isso é azar ou sorte? Depende de quem explicará.
1. Infortunios

Para Yamanaka Ino, uma mulher que era famosa por sua impetuosidade e extravagância em excesso, viver no mundo tornou-se algo incompreensível: trabalhos, amigos, infelicidade amorosa, tudo!

Agora, no auge dos seus 22 anos encontrasse afundada em dilemas entra a razão e a insanidade. Depois de mais alguns golpes de azar, Ino depende de uma psicóloga, onde descobre o quão prazeroso pode se transformar os pesadelos da vida.

Casais: GaaIno

SasuHina

NaruSaku

ShikaTema

NejiTen

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

Aviso: A fanfiction abaixo possui palavreado chulo e cenas de sexo.

**Sorte ou Azar**

Por Ladybug

_I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence_

(Não quero ser aquela que vai preencher o silêncio)

_The quiet scares me because it screams the truth_

(O silêncio me assusta porque diz a verdade)

_Please don't tell me that we had that conversation_

(Por favor, não diga que tivemos aquela conversa)

_I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?_

(Não vou lembrar, poupe as palavras, não vai adiantar)

Pink – Sober

**Prólogo: Infortúnios**

-

-

Faltava mais um bloco, o último. Pensava, na possibilidade de se acalmar, o que era totalmente impossível, estava a mais de cinco horas assinando aqueles malditos papeis, já nem se dava o trabalho de ler, todos diziam sempre a mesma coisa, as mesmas faturas, os mesmos planos e infortúnios que a vida colocava naquele exato momento para ela.

Escutou as suaves batidas na porta e o tic-tac do relógio, aquilo a incomodava.

"Com licença" a voz fina e doce tirou-a de seu raciocínio mórbido "Ino" a porta do seu escritório se abriu, revelando quem ela já reconhecera pela voz "Já são oito e meia, hora de irmos" disse calmamente.

"Eu sei, você pode ir, ainda não terminei, faltam só alguns papeis" disse devidamente cansada.

"A-acho que já trabalhou o suficiente, eu posso terminar, além do mais, você ainda não jantou"

"Hinata, você é apenas minha secretária, definitivamente este trabalho é meu, não se preocupe comigo, vá embora"

"M-mas" tentou contestar, sendo imediatamente cortada.

"Boa noite" disse ríspida

Hinata apenas encolheu-se e deu uma última olhada para a chefa – que aparentemente não estava nada bem, e retirou-se do escritório.

Assim que a empregada saiu, Ino suspirou pesadamente, passando o dedo pelas têmporas. Deveras estava cansada e com fome.

TIC-TAC

A sua vida profissional estava cada dia mais entediante, seu status amoroso estava em coma irreversível e o seu círculo de amizades estava tão caído quanto os dois citados acima.

TIC-TAC

O importante a fazer no momento é ir para casa, tomar um banho e dormir.

TIC-TAC

Levantou, espreguiçou-se, guardou os papeis e pegou a bolsa.

TIC-TAC

Sua paciência estava por um fio.

TIC-TAC

Abriu a janela do escritório, pegou o maldito relógio e jogou 20 andares abaixo. Escutou um barulho de vidro, sorriu satisfeita por quebrar aquele maldito Tic-Tac.

-

-

"Aaah, por favor, o que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Senhorita Yamanaka, acalme-se, os elevadores estão com problemas, espere só mais uns minutinhos, isso é para a sua segurança" Dizia o porteiro Chouji, pela décima terceira vez a mulher que berrava sem parar

"Como eu vou para casa? Diga-me seu infeliz?"

"Uhn, senhorita, nosso prédio possui escadas, para sua informação" Disse um dos empresários que esperavam tranquilamente o elevador voltar ao funcionamento

"O QUE? São praticamente nove horas, estou cansada, trabalhei feito o cão e você quer que eu desça de escadas, PELOAMORDEDEUS, são VINTE andares meu bem"

-

-

Com os sapatos nas mãos, língua de fora, suada e xingando tudo e todos, Ino decididamente desceu vinte andares pelas escadas.

Com uma descrença no rosto retirou as chaves do carro e mirou para destravar, ainda longe, escutou um alarme conhecido, era o seu carro no meio de tantos outros do estacionamento que estava apitando, o alarme foi ativado, ou seja, alguém tentou abrir, entrar ou quebrar, seja lá o que for. Correu em direção ao carro e deparou-se com cacos de vidros espalhados no chão, um surto de desespero rolou pela face de Ino à medida que enxergava o vidro da frente do carro com um rombo. Aproximando-se de seu belíssimo automóvel, desviando dos cacos, abriu a porta.

No assento ao lado do motorista encontrava-se o objeto que acabou com o vidro: o relógio.

"NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO"

-

-

O trânsito parado, engarrafamento desequilibrado nas ruas de Tóquio, e dos olhos de Ino saiam faíscas. Ódio puro correndo em suas veias. Poderia destruir o mundo com tanta raiva. Buzinava, mas os caos no transito era terrível. O que mais poderia acontecer? ...

Sentiu pingos de chuva em seu rosto.

"O que diabos significa isso?" Disse para si mesma

Olhou o redor, percebeu que além de estar presa no engarrafamento, estava pegando chuva dentro do carro pelo vidro da frente quebrado. ÓDIO. Queria mais azar ou já estava na dose certa?

O celular estava tocando, número desconhecido, resolveu atender, para sua infelicidade.

"Alô?"

"I-no? Meeu amuoourr.."

-

-

**Continua**


	2. O Bêbado

**Sorte ou Azar**

_Por LadyBug_

**Capítulo dois: O bêbado **

"I-Ino meeu amuouur..."

"Kiba?" disse incrédula.

"Q-que boom que reconheceuo a'minha voz, isso mostra como eeu nuum saiiô du seu pensamentô"

"Não seja babaca, estou estressadíssima, o que quer?"

"Aaah, dois copos de cachaça e ocê na minha cama peladoôna"

"Você está bêbado infeliz?"

"Qualé Inucha, ocê adoraava quando eu falava altas sacanogebras do seu uvido" disse Kiba arrastando as palavras, ou melhor, errando todas.

"Ai meu Deus, vai procurar ajuda nos Alcoólicos Anônimos cara. Desse jeito o pingo de consideração que possuo por ti acaba" falou com toda a sinceridade que possuía, estava cansada, presa ainda naquele transito, definitivamente falar com Kiba não era o melhor remédio, mas discutir com o ex-namorado seria pior.

"M-mas Ino, e-eu a-ain..da amo voc-"

"Não quero saber Kiba, já cansei de você"

TU-TU-TU

Ela desligou na cara dele. Será possível que ele não entendia? Enquanto não parasse de beber ela não iria voltar com ele. Sua vida já estava com vários problemas ter que suportar um ex-namorado alcoólatra era pior ainda.

-

-

Depois de muitas horas nas ruas de Tóquio, com o carro molhado, pelo fato do vidro estar quebrado. Ino conseguiu chegar a sua casa para descansar.

Escutou novamente o toque do seu celular, com uma descrença estampada no rosto, atendeu grosseira.

"Quem é?"

"Oh meu Deus Ino, é você? Mas que estupidez, hein?"

"Tsc, o que quer há essa hora Tenten?"

"Seu mau-humor piora a cada dia, loira. Procura um médico"

"Corte sua língua primeiro" Ino ia desligar, estava com sono e aquilo era perda de tempo.

"Ai, ai... eu só queria que indicasse um bom advogado para tratar do meu divórcio com o Lee"

"Porque eu faria isso, morena?"

"Ino você ainda não esqueceu aquele porre? Já faz tempo amiga, e eu estava bêbada, venhamos e convenhamos"

"Não me faça lembrar isso cobra-Tenten, sua sorte é que não sou rancorosa, passa amanhã no meu escritório, lhe darei o número do meu advogado"

-

-

Toc-Toc

"A senhorita Mitsashi Tenten, está aqui"

"Mande-a entrar Hinata" Assentiu com a cabeça, em poucos segundos entra a morena, com um longo vestido verde-água e com seus costumeiros coques.

"Olá Ino" disse sorrindo "como está seu humor hoje?"

"Depois de olhar pra sua cara azeda, Zero" retrucou com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Tome cuidado com as suas palavras loira, e aí qual é o advogado?"

"Hyuuga Neji, aqui está o cartão dele, é um dos advogados da empresa Yamanaka"

"Espero que seja eficiente, vou extorquir o Lee, arrancar todo o dinheiro, se ele quer se divorciar que não seja miserável"

"Acredite, ele leva você para cama em dois segundos"

Tenten soltou uma gargalhada "Se diz é porque já provou do pecado"

"Não tive o prazer querida, é muito rude e autoritário, não faz meu tipo"

"HAHAHA, Ino não fale assim, cai entre nós, pode até não fazer seu tipo, mas que você precisa de um desses, ta na cara"

"To com cara de necessitada por acaso?"

"Está com cara de que não faz um bom sexo há um bom tempo"

"Quem quer transar com um bêbado?"

"Ai meu Deus Ino, você é tão glamorosa para perder tempo com aquele imprestável, sinceramente" Disse levantando-se "Se este advogadozinho não for bom, está ferrada oxigenada"

-

-

Passava das três horas da tarde, saiu mais cedo do trabalho para ir ao hospital pegar uns exames, que fazia de seis em seis meses, particularidades de mulher que preza pela sua saúde e bem estar.

Nos grandes corredores do hospital depara-se com uma cabeleira rosa devidamente vestida a seu cargo de cirurgiã geral, com um jaleco branco e seus cabelos em um coque único.

"Ora, ora, veja quem encontramos aqui"

"Oi Sakura" esboçou um sorriso simpático, fazia um ano que não falava com a rosada, depois que as duas começaram a trabalhar em diferentes áreas ficaram bem distantes.

"Nossa, você veio fazer um check-up, está precisando hein? Qual foi a última vez que tomou umas cervejinhas, subiu numa mesa e tirou a roupa?" disse dando gargalhadas, parando quando sentiu o olhar gélido de Ino.

"É sério porca, você muito diferente, cadê aquela porca da índia escandalosa?"

"Foi dar um volta, será possível que todos vocês insistem em me tirar do sério? Meus problemas são grandes testa de marquise"

"Que tal procurar ajuda? Posso lhe indicar uma ótima psicóloga" disse enquanto escrevia o nome e número no papelzinho, entregando à loira.

"Não preciso disso"

_-__Doutora Haruno Sakura, compareça a sala de cirurgia nove-_

Escutaram repetidamente uma voz vinda do teto.

"Me deixa ir Ino, o trabalho me chama, mas se mudar de ideia, ligue" disse afastando-se com um breve aceno.

"Quem precisa de psicólogas?" Debochou indo na direção contraria a Sakura, para pegar seus exames.

-

-

Jantava no restaurante Tomoko Fuse. Sentiu um vento frio, teria que voltar ao escritório, onde deixara alguns papeis importantes, o que era só uma desculpa para ficar lá, já que em casa não tinha ninguém pra conversar. Ino remexeu-se na mesa, incomodada. A loira soltou um resmungo baixo quando olhou para quem adentrava o restaurante chique.

"Como pensei" disse Kiba com um largo sorriso "Sabia que estaria aqui, é costume ou gosta mesmo da comida?"

"Era pelo ambiente agradável, mas se vai frequentar aqui, me avise, para eu procurar outro restaurante sem pessoas abomináveis"

No mesmo momento Kiba retirou o sorriso, olhou para o copo de uísque que acompanhava o jantar da loira "Eu resolvi fazer aquilo que me aconselhou, procurar os Alcoólicos Anônimos como ajuda" falou baixinho com dificuldade.

"Fez isso?" perguntou surpresa, soltando uma risada cheia de desprezo "Quanto tempo vai durar essa mentira?"

Disfarçando o desgosto, Kiba moveu cabeça "Tudo bem, sei que é difícil de acreditar nisso, mas é verdade e estou fazendo isso por ti" houve uma ligeira dor a transparecer nos seus olhos, como se tivesse sido magoado e pisoteado diversas vezes.

"Deveria fazer isso por si mesmo, está se acabando homem" continuou como se o que ele falava não a afetasse "Agora saia daqui"

"Porque não tenta fazer algo por você também? Só sabe julgar os outros, tu não vê que também está afundando nessa vidinha ridícula onde palavras grosseiras demonstram poder, dentre os injustos desse mundo você se enquadra na pior espécie, se toca Ino, posso ser um alcoólatra, mas estou procurando ajuda e preciso do apoio de todos. Esperava ao menos ouvir dizer um 'Boa Sorte' ou 'Lute para perder este vício'? Não, você foi incapaz de falar pelo menos isso" Levantou-se indo embora, quando escutou uma voz seca e exasperada.

"Boa sorte"

-

-

Sentada sobre a poltrona do seu escritório, meia hora depois, Ino pensava em sua vida.

Havia lágrimas nos olhos azulados. Porque sua vida estava assim? Quando ficou assim?

Passou a mão sobre a face "Definitivamente, se tem alguém que precisa de ajuda, esse alguém sou eu"

Da porta, Hinata em seu silêncio absoluto, observava a chefa "A-acho que a Sakura-chan merece um voto de confiança" Ino havia lhe contado sobre a psicóloga e a conversa com Kiba.

Ergueu-se e olhou complacente para a secretária que se encolhia.

Trabalhava há exatamente um ano com a Hyuuga Hinata, que fazia faculdade de pedagogia, tinha o trabalho apenas por apreciação, já que a família Hyuuga possuía grandes ramos financeiros. Dinheiro era o que não faltava. A doce secretária foi recomendada pelo primo, Hyuuga Neji, o advogado de grande porte que indicara para a rica Tenten, que não trabalhava muito menos estudava - deu sorte e casou-se com Rock Lee, um poderoso no ramo automobilístico - mas ainda sim dormia com dólares e ienes... Se duvidasse a sua banheira era cheia de grana.

Ino sabia bem, pois um dia já compartilhou disso tudo, fora muito amiga da coreana Mitsashi, desde pequenas era o trio imbatível: Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura e Mitsashi Tenten. A amizade de Tenten acabara por motivos simplórios: o namorado de Ino, Kiba.

Elas atualmente não eram inimigas, mas também não faziam o papel de verdadeiras amigas, sempre que se falavam esbanjavam frases azedas e cheias de ironia. Apesar de tudo mantinham mais contato do que Sakura, que por motivo nenhum se afastou.

"Ino?"

"Fale"

"Shikamaru-san ligou, disse que chega pela manhã, mas não vem trabalhar"

"Como não Hinata? Ele tem que vir. É por causa dessa viajem dele que estou atolada nessa empresa, aquele bicho-preguiça" bufou "Você tem razão, vamos confiar na Sakura"

A secretária sorriu gentilmente, aproximando-se. "Vai ligar?"

"Sim" pegou o telefone antes que perdesse a coragem.

Após alguns segundos chamando o numero do papelzinho, uma mulher atendeu.

"Alô?" a voz profunda e aparentemente séria feminina indagou.

"Por favor..." Ino leu o nome no papel, mas a letra de Sakura estava terrível, temerosa por errar "S-Sabaku no Temari a psicóloga, encontra-se?"

-

-

**Continua**

N/A: Aqui o primeiro capítulo do projeto prometido no meu perfil -* É minha primeira fanfic, então me ajudem a fazer esta coisa funcionar. Acredito não ter lido nenhuma fic parecida para acusações de plágio. Mesmo porque, se eu fosse plagiar alguém, seria com histórias boas, e não com essa fanfic de amadora :D

Mandem reviews, *-* Façam a autora feliz.


End file.
